Lovers 2 : Cupid
by Crayon Melody
Summary: SEKUEL LOVERS/Kali ini giliran pasangan RintoLenka, LukiGakuko, dan MikuoKaiko yg akan menjadi cupid untuk menyatukan pasangan baru. Tapi apakah rencana mereka berhasil jika pasangan yg Lenka ingin satukan saling membenci satu sama lain. Bahkan Gakuko dibuat bingung ketika kedua sahabatnya menyukai orang yg sama. Dan Kaiko dibuat kesal ketika sahabatnya disakiti oleh seorang cowok.
1. Prolog

_"Hei, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka itu!" ajak gadis bersurai biru muda dengan bersemangat._

 _Pemuda yang berjalan paling kanan melirik sekilas ke arah si gadis. "Kita ini sudah SMP, dasar bocah," sahutnya datar._

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah SMP, tidak ada larangan kan anak SMP masuk taman bermain," protes si gadis._

 _"Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih dewasa, sikapmu yang sekarang masih kekanak-kanakan tahu. Dasar bocah," ujar si cowok sambil menghela napas._

 _"Berhentilah mengataiku bocah, shota. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Aku bisa pergi bersama dengan Teto-chan," ucap si gadis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Teto yang bejalan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua segera menyahut lebih tepatnya melerai, "Sudahlah Ring-chan, Nero-kun. Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain. Aku ingin pergi ke sana bersama kalian berdua."_

 _Nero menatap wajah Teto yang tersenyum manis lalu menghela napas panjang. "Terserahlah," ucapnya pada akhirnya._

 _Ring langsung memeluk Teto. "Waaa arigatou Teto-chan, kau memang sahabat paling baik sedunia. Aku sayang padamu!" seru Ring seraya mendekap Teto erat._

 _Teto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ring-chan dan Nero-kun juga sahabatku yang paling baik sedunia. Aku sayang kalian berdua," ucapnya._

 _Ring mengangguk senang lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari kecil ke depan sambil berputar-putar dan bersenandung riang._

 _Teto yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Hahahaha sepertinya Ring-chan senang sekali."_

 _Nero memutar bola matanya malas. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memanjakannya," ucapnya._

 _"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Nero-kun. Bersikaplah lebih manis ke Ring-chan," ujar Teto menasehati._

 _Tiba-tiba Nero menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap Teto. Teto sedikit kaget dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya juga. Dia menatap Nero dengan pandangan bingung._

 _"Heeii, kenapa kalian lama sekali. Aku tinggal lho!" seru Ring yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan._

 _Teto bisa melihat Ring yang sedang melambaikan tangannya di balik punggung Nero. Dan seketika kedua mata Teto melebar._

 _"Teto, sebenarnya aku-"_

 _Nero tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya begitu Teto langsung berlari menabrak sebelah pundaknya. Nero menoleh ke belakang dan seketika matanya ikut melebar begitu melihat-_

 _"AWAAAASSSS!"_

 _-ada sebuah truk yang berjalan cepat ke arah Ring._

 _Ring yang melihat kedua temannya berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati ada sebuah truk yang mengarah padanya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai truk itu menabraknya dan-_

 _BRRRUUUKKK_

 _-tubuh Ring terlempar. Ia sempat mendengar teriakan Nero dan ia langsung sadar kalau yang dipanggil Nero bukanlah namanya melainkan Teto._

 _Ring bisa melihat dari pinggir jalan tubuh Teto yang bersimbah darah. Ring bisa melihat Nero yang berlari menghampiri Teto dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan. Ring bisa melihat banyak orang yang mulai mengerumuni mereka berdua. Tapi sebelum Ring bisa bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kepala Ring tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan seketika semuanya gelap._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel of fanfic "Lovers"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lovers 2 : Cupid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **Disclaimer :** Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

~Lovers 2 : Cupid~ © Crayon Melody

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance ; Drama

 **Warning :** Typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

 **A/N :** **Fic ini kami bertiga (Milky Holmes, anaracchi, dan Miss Panda) persembahkan spesial untuk semua anak "Role Play Athena Academy" terutama untuk karakter RP NeroRing (semoga cepat jadian ya~), IOS, dan OliFoko. Tak lupa, tentu saja untuk semua pembaca di fandom vocaloid. Semoga kalian menyukai fic hasil collab kami bertiga. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Lovers 2 : Cupid~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Ring berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke sekolahnya. Pandangan matanya yang suram terus menerus menunduk menatap jalanan yang ia lalui. Dirinya terus berjalan dalam kesendirian. Kontras sekali dengan beberapa murid lain yang berjalan beriringan dengan teman-temannya dan sesekali mereka tampak tertawa bersama. Dulu Ring pernah seperti itu. Dia pernah berangkat sekolah bersama teman-temannya dan sesekali bercanda ria. Tapi itu dulu hingga akhirnya Ring menutup diri dan jatuh dalam kesendirian. Tapi ia tidak menyesalinya. Satu-satunya yang ia sesali sepanjang hidupnya adalah-

"Nero, selamat pagi!"

-kematian sahabatnya, Teto.

Ring menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Ring mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang iris emas itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Nero memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan bersama temannya, Rinto untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

Ring menggigit bawah bibirnya. Perasaan bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya. Dia tahu Nero membencinya sekarang dan ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena pada akhirnya ini semua memang salahnya. Gara-gara dirinya, Teto harus kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

 _Ring terbangun dengan perban yang melilit di kepalanya. Ia mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih pusing dan segera mengganti posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk. Sepasang matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan Ring mengambil kesimpulan kalau dirinya sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan peristiwa sebelum ia pingsan dan matanya mulai membulat sempurna. Ring langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera keluar ruangan._

 _Begitu keluar Ring mendapati kedua orang tua Teto dan juga Nero sedang duduk di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan UGD. Ibu Teto tampak sedang menangis dan Ayah Teto sedang menenangkan istrinya itu walau tidak bisa dipungkiri ada setitik air yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Sedangkan Nero sendiri, dia tampak duduk dalam diam._

 _Ring pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Nero dan seketika ia terkejut begitu melihat ekspresinya. Tatapannya begitu kosong bahkan Nero tidak menyadari bahwa Ring sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ring menangis, ia menangis karena ia merasa bersalah._

.

.

.

"Baiklah untuk kelompok selanjutnya ; Kagamine Rinto, Kagami Lenka, Hatsune Mikuo, Suzune Ring-"

Ring menghela napas lega. Ia sedikit lega karena berpasangan dengan Lenka. Dari semua teman sekelasnya, mungkin Lenka yang cukup ia kenal. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu tidak suka berbaur dengan yang lain. Walau alasan mereka melakukan itu berbeda.

"-dan yang terakhir Akita Nero," ucap _sensei_ mengakhiri pembagian kelompoknya.

Kedua mata Ring langsung membulat. Dari dua puluh empat siswa di kelas ini, Ring paling tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Nero. Sekarang ia harus bersikap bagaimana? Apa ia harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka? Tapi itu mustahil biar bagaimanapun Ring masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Teto yang tergeletak bermandikan darahnya sendiri di jalanan. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan itu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hukumannya. Sampai kapanpun dirinya akan selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan melihat Nero membuat rasa bersalahnya makin besar.

"Seharusnya aku saja yang mati?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

 _Ring masih tidak percaya bahwa Teto sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi makam Teto di hadapannya membuatnya mau tak mau harus percaya bahwa Teto sudah meninggal. Para peziarah termasuk orang tua Teto sudah pergi sedari tadi, meninggalkan Ring dan Nero yang masih diam terpaku di hadapan batu nisan sahabat mereka yang sudah tiada._

 _"Hiks."_

 _Ring menoleh dan mendapati Nero yang sedang menangis terisak. Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, pasti ia sudah sangat terluka sekali begitu kehilangan Teto juga. Tangan Ring perlahan mulai menggapai Nero, berniat untuk menenangkannya walau sebenarnya hatinya juga sedang tidak tenang. Tapi melihat Nero dalam keadaan seperti ini, membuat dirinya ikut merasa terluka juga._

 _Tapi sebelum tangan Ring berhasil meraihnya. Nero berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Nero langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ring. Sikap Nero barusan seolah mengatakan pada Ring bahwa ini semua salahnya. Tanpa diberitahupun, Ring sudah tahu. Seandainya dia tidak ceroboh dan lebih melihat sekitar. Teto mungkin masih bersama dengan mereka. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _Ring menangis. Dirinya sudah cukup terluka begitu tahu sahabatnya meninggal karena kesalahannya. Ring sudah tidak sanggup jika Nero juga harus membencinya._

 _"Teto, apa yang harus kulakukan hiks."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah pemakaman Teto. Ring bersama keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan Ayahnya. Sejak itulah Ring tidak pernah bertemu maupun berhubungan dengan Nero lagi dan Nero pun juga tidak menghubunginya. Hingga akhirnya saat ia masuk di hari pertamanya di Vocaloid High School. Siapa sangka Ring akan bertemu kembali dengan Nero. Lebih tidak disangkanya lagi, mereka berada pada satu kelas dari tujuh kelas yang ada.

Ring mendesah. Tak bisakah Tuhan membiarkannya menenangkan batinnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan pertemuannya dengan Nero kembali membuat batin Ring semakin berkecamuk. Apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Nero benar-benar membencinya. Meski sebagai teman sekelas, mereka tak pernah mengobrol. Bukan berarti Ring tipe orang yang punya banyak teman. Dia tidak punya teman disini. Temannya hanya Nero dan Teto. Tapi sekarang Teto sudah meninggal dan Nero membencinya. Ring yang sekarang sudah tidak punya kemampuan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Karena tiap kali ia ingin berteman, perasaan bersalah mulai mehantui pikiran dan hatinya.

Ring melirik sekilas ke bangku Nero dan mendapati ia sedang tertawa bersama teman satu ekskulnya, Rinto. Ring tersenyum tipis, setidaknya sekarang Nero sudah tidak menunjukkan wajah murungnya lagi seperti dulu. Walau ia masih menunjukkan tatapan dinginnya pada Ring. Tapi Ring sudah menerimanya. Lebih tepat ia pasrah menerima perlakuan dingin Nero padanya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bahwa mereka akan berteman lagi seperti dulu. Walau sejak kecil, dirinya dan Nero selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele dan saat itulah selalu ada Teto yang selalu menengahi mereka. Teto sudah seperti kakak bagi Ring dan Nero. Meskipun di mata Nero, Teto lebih dari sekedar kakak baginya. Biar bagaimanapun Nero sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil dan ia tidak memiliki adik maupun kakak. Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Nero diasuh oleh kakek dan neneknya. Tidak heran jika kematian Teto membuatnya sangat terpukul. Ring tersenyum pahit, sepertinya sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Teto bagi Nero.

.

.

.

 _Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah SMP dan hari-hari masa remaja merekapun dimulai. Ring sangat antusias sekali di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Meski ia sempat sedih karena tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan Teto dan Nero, kelas 1-A. Tapi Teto menyemangatinya dan mengatakan bahwa Ring boleh berkunjung ke kelas mereka atau mereka yang akan datang ke kelas Ring._

 _Dan tanpa Ring sadari, hubungan Teto dan Nero menjadi sangat dekat. Mereka bertiga memang sudah dekat sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Ring merasa jauh dengan Teto dan Nero. Apa mungkin karena Ring tidak sekelas dengan mereka? Memang lebih masuk akal jika begitu. Sampai akhirnya-_

 _"Ring-chan, aku dan Nero akan pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu," ucap Teto begitu mereka bertemu di lorong._

 _"Heh kemana?" tanya Ring penasaran._

 _Teto menggaruk pipinya. "Etto kami mau pergi mencari bahan untuk tugas kami," jawabnya._

 _Ring memiringkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Nero hanya diam saja di samping Teto._

 _Entah kenapa perasaan Ring menjadi tidak nyaman. "Kalau begitu aku ikut ya!" seru Ring tiba-tiba._

 _"Apa?! Eh baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kan, Nero-kun?" tanya Teto meminta persetujuan._

 _"Yah, kita bisa memanfaatnya untuk membawa barang belanjaan kita nanti," sahut Nero._

 _"Nero-kun, kau tidak boleh begitu pada Ring-chan," omel Teto sambil memukul lengan Nero pelan._

 _"Hehehehe, aku hanya bercanda kok," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil._

 _"Bercandamu itu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu," balas Teto._

 _Lagi-lagi Ring merasakan hal ini. Dimana ia merasa jauh dengan Nero dan Teto padahal jelas-jelas mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depannya. Akhirnya Ring membalikkan badannya._

 _"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kalian pergi berdua saja sana. Aku ada acara TV yang ingin kutonton setelah ini. Jaa~" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ring langsung berlari meninggalkan Nero dan Ring yang kebingungan._

 _'Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak melihat mereka berdua,' pikir Ring sambil berlari._

.

.

.

Ring berjalan menuju ke lokernya untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu ada seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan kuncir yang diikat satu ke samping yang menghalangi lokernya. Sekilas gadis itu mengingatkannya dengan Nero bahkan warna matanya sama dengan Nero. Tapi ia tahu Nero itu anak tunggal. Jadi tidak mungkin ia memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu kecuali mereka adalah sepasang anak kembar yang tanpa sengaja terpisah sejak kecil dan orang tuanya sama sekali tidak memberitahu perihal ini kepada Nero. Ring menggeleng, sepertinya ia kebanyakan menonton sinetron. Tampak gadis itu memberikan sebuah amplop pink ke cowok di hadapannya. Cowok berambut pirang yang uniknya memiliki sepasang warna iris mata yang berbeda kanan dan kirinya. Ring mengenal cowok itu, Oliver si ketua OSIS.

Sekali melihatpun Ring sudah tahu kalau gadis itu sedang menembak sang _kaichou_. Walau sebenarnya bisa dibilang itu tindakan yang nekat. Menyatakan perasaan di depan umum seperti ini. Ring tidak tahu apa harus menyebut gadis itu pemberani atau bodoh.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu," ucap Oliver dingin. "Maaf, aku masih ada rapat OSIS." Tanpa melirik ke arah sang gadis lagi, Oliver langsung berjalan pergi seolah-olah kejadian barusan hanya angin lalu baginya.

'Kejam,' pikir Ring.

Tampak murid-murid yang melihat kejadian barusan itu langsung berbisik-bisik. Ada juga yang menatap iba ke arah gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri tampak masih shock dengan amplop yang masih dipegangnya itu. Terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu menghampiri si gadis. Tampak ia langsung memeluk gadis berambut _kun_ ing itu lalu membawanya pergi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Ring. Sontak saja hal itu membuatnya terkejut dan dirinya langsung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Lenka yang sedang menatapnya.

" _Gomen_ , apa aku sudah mengagetkanmu?" ucap Lenka merasa bersalah.

Ring langsung menggeleng. " _Daijobou_ , ada apa Kagami- _san_?" tanya Ring heran.

"Panggil Lenka saja. Aku akan memanggilmu Ring- _chan_ ," ucap Lenka seraya tersenyum manis.

Ring mengangguk kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Teto yang selalu tersenyum manis ke arahnya dulu.

"Apa Ring- _chan_ mau ikut bersamaku ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok kita," ajak Lenka.

"Yang lain?" tanya Ring.

"Ah kalau yang kau maksud Rinto- _kun_ , Mikuo- _kun_ , dan Akita- _san_. Mereka bertiga sedang ada latihan basket," terang Lenka.

Ring mengangguk. Jika tidak ada Nero, semua akan baik-baik saja. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut membantu," ucapnya.

Lenka tersenyum senang. Lalu mereka berdua segera menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai saat jam pulang sekolah. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih betah nongkrong di perpus hanya sekedar untuk membaca maupun mengerjakan tugas. Lenka yang tampaknya sudah terbiasa datang ke perpustakaan langsung pergi ke bagian rak tentang biologi dan Ring mengikutinya. Mereka bersama-sama memilah-milah buku yang sepertinya bagus untuk dijadikan bahan referensi tugas mereka. Oh ya perlu kalian ketahui, tugas mereka adalah memotret hewan dan membuat laporan untuk masing-masing spesies. Dan kelompok mereka mendapat jatah untuk memotret serangga.

"Ring- _nee_!"

Ring langsung menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang cukup familiar baginya.

"Sayu- _chan_!" sapa Ring kaget.

"Ah jadi Ring- _nee_ juga bersekolah disini," ucap gadis yang dipanggil Sayu itu senang. "Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Ring- _nee_. Terakhir kita bertemu saat hari pemakaman Teto- _nee_ ," lanjutnya.

Seketika wajah Ring berubah suram. Dan sepertinya Sayu menyadarinya karena gadis itu buru-buru langsung meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bohong Ring seraya tersenyum kecil.

Tampak Sayu ingin bertanya sesuatu lagi. Namun ada gadis berambut biru pendek datang menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sayu.

"Sayu, aku sudah mendapatkan bu _kun_ ya," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Sayu mengangguk ke arah temannya itu lalu menoleh ke arah Ring kembali. "Ring- _nee_ , aku permisi pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan obrolan kita," ucap Sayu yang setelah itu langsung pergi bersama dengan temannya itu.

"Bukankah itu pacarnya Mikuo ya," ucap sebuah suara.

Ring langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis pecinta pisang sudah berdiri di sana.

" _Gomen_ , aku mengagetkanmu lagi ya," sesal Lenka dengan wajah bersalah.

Ring mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa tapi berhentilah berkata tiba-tiba," ucapnya menasehati.

"Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Ring.

Lenka mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah menemukan buku tentang serangga yang bagus dan juga lengkap. Aku rasa kita tinggal harus mendapatkan fotonya saja lalu membuat laporannya," ucapnya.

"Lenka!"

Lenka langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dan melihat Rinto yang sedang diomeli oleh petugas perpustakaan karena sudah berteriak tadi.

Ring yang melihatnya juga langsung kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Ia melakukan itu bukan karena Rinto tapi sosok yang datang bersama dengan Rinto.

"Rinto, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Lenka seraya menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Bukannya kau bilang ingin mencari referensi tugas kita. Jadi aku pikir sebaiknya kita ikut membantu. Kebetulan latihan kami selesai lebih cepat," jelas pemuda pecinta _orenji_ itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami," sambung Nero sambil melirik judul buku yang dipegang oleh Lenka.

"Ah iya, aku sudah menemukannya. Tadi Ring- _chan_ ikut membantu juga," ucap Lenka sambil menoleh ke belakang. Namun tak mendapati sosok Ring lagi. Tentu saja karena Ring sudah terlanjur bersembunyi tadi.

"Ring- _chan_ pergi kemana ya?" ucap Lenka bingung.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang," sahut Rinto cuek.

Sedangkan Nero hanya diam saja. Dia tahu penyebab hilangnya Ring mungkin karena keberadaannya.

"Oh ya, Mikuo tidak bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Lenka heran. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Tadi Mikuo bertemu pacarnya di luar lalu dia pergi begitu saja dengan pacarnya," ujar Rinto sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Lenka manggut-manggut. Pantas saja Mikuo sampai melupakan teman-temannya bahkan tugas kelompok mereka. Dasar anak itu. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, sahabatnya sampai dilupakannya.

"Lenka, ayo kita pulang. Aku antar tapi sebelumnya kita mampir makan dulu ya. Aku lapar," ajak Rinto.

"Baiklah. Akita- _san_ kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?" tawar Lenka seraya menoleh pada Nero.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak berminat menjadi obat nyamuk kalian," sahut Nero.

Lenka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Tumben kau peka," sindir Rinto.

"Terima kasih pujiannya tapi aku tidak terima kata-kata itu keluar dari orang yang tingkat ketidakpekaannya lebih parah dariku," komentar Nero.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Rinto pada akhirnya. "Ayo Lenka kita tinggalkan tuan sok peka ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Rinto segera menggandeng tangan Lenka dan membawanya pergi.

Nero menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia segera membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Ring yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dari balik rak buku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu melihat Lenka, Rinto, dan Nero sudah pergi. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya, merasa lega karena sekarang ia sudah sendirian lagi. Ring terdiam. Apa ia harus terus melarikan diri begitu Nero datang, tapi mereka sekelompok. Tidak mungkin Ring tidak ikut membantu mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bisa-bisa nanti ia tidak dapat nilai lagi. Ring menghela napas panjang. Lebih baik sekarang ia pulang dan menenangkan diri.

Ketika langkah kakinya menginjak keluar perpustakaan. Ia menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi dihindarinya terus tengah berdiri bersandar dinding di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Sudah kuduga sejak tadi kau di dalam," ucap Nero seraya menatap lurus ke mata Ring.

Ring segera memalingkan wajahnya. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bersikap bagaimana di depan Nero. Kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi salah tingkah.

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan... aneh di antara mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Nero memutuskan pergi dari hadapan Ring tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat Nero meninggalkannya sewaktu pemakaman Teto. Tanpa sadar air mata Ring mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sampai kapan mereka akan terus begini?

.

.

.

Rinto dan Lenka sedang menikmati makanan mereka sampai ada pengganggu yang tiba-tiba –memaksa- bergabung dengan mereka datang.

"Kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Rinto dingin.

Si pengganggu hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mencomot kentang goreng milik Lenka dan tentu saja sang pemilik langsung mengeluarkan protesnya begitu kentang gorengnya diambil.

" _Gomen_ , tapi tempat duduk lain sedang penuh," jawab Mikuo enteng.

Rinto tahu Mikuo bohong, karena jelas-jelas masih ada tempat kosong. Apa teman setimnya ini sudah buta heh?!

Rinto menghela napas panjang. Benar kata Lenka, dia harus ekstra sabar jika menghadapi Mikuo. Rinto melirik sekilas dan baru menyadari sosok gadis berambut biru pendek yang ikut duduk juga di samping Mikuo. Tanpa diberitahupun, Rinto sudah bisa menebak kalau itu pacar barunya Mikuo. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shion Kaiko kan. Adik kelas mereka.

"Tadi aku melihatmu di perpustakaan!" seru Lenka tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Kaiko.

Kaiko yang ditunjuk tiba-tiba tentu saja merasa kaget. Lenka langsung membungkam mulutnya, sadar bahwa tidak sopan menunjuk orang tiba-tiba sambil berteriak keras. " _Gomen_ ," ucapnya lirih.

Kaiko terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu Lenka barusan. "Tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _senpai_ ," ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya tersenyum.

"Eh, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Lenka sedikit kaget. Pasalnya Lenka bukan tipe murid yang banyak dikenal orang. Jadi rasanya ajaib jika ada adik kelas yang mengenalnya.

"Tentu saja, Mikuo- _kun_ banyak bercerita tentang Kagami- _senpai_. Katanya Kagami- _senpai_ itu pintar," ujar Kaiko.

"Dia tidak cerita yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Lenka curiga.

"Hmm, entahlah. Jika bagian tentang Kagami- _senpai_ yang cengeng waktu kecil dan takut sama hantu sampai pernah ngompol karena ketakutan itu tidak termasuk," terang Kaiko kalem.

Lenka langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sedangkan Rinto yang mendengarnya berusaha menahan tawanya pasalnya ia baru tahu soal Lenka yang pernah ngompol itu. Lalu Mikuo sendiri, ia sedang tertawa nista sambil mengingat momen waktu Lenka ngompol waktu mereka menonton film horror.

Lenka dengan wajah merah padamnya karena marah campur malu langsung menjitak kepala pangeran jeruk dan juga pangeran negi itu.

" _Ittai_...," gumam Rinto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kesakitan karena dijitak oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Lenka, kalau aku sampai gagar otak bagaimana?!" seru Mikuo sedikit berlebihan a.k.a lebay.

Lenka cuek bebek sambil meminum jus pisangnya. Kaiko terkekeh kecil melihat kemalangan yang dialami oleh kedua pemuda ini. Padahal Kaiko lah yang tadi sudah memancing amarah Lenka walau ia tidak menyadarinya.

Tidak lama kemudian. Pesanan Mikuo dan Kaiko datang. Saat itulah, Lenka dan Rinto melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya dengan mencomot makanan Mikuo seenaknya. Kenapa Mikuo, karena cowok itulah yang bersalah. Bahkan Kaiko yang notabennya adalah pacar Mikuo ikut menjahili pacarnya itu. Puk puk sabar ya Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Kalian satu kelas dengan Suzune- _senpai_ dan Akita- _senpai_ kan?" tanya Kaiko tiba-tiba di sela makan mereka.

Baik Lenka, Rinto, maupun Mikuo langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap heran ke arah Kaiko. Pasalnya kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Ring dan Nero ke dalam pembicaraan ini.

Kaiko yang sepertinya mengerti ekspresi ketiga orang itu langsung meminta maaf. " _Gomen_ , aku hanya penasaran tentang mereka berdua. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sayu- _san_ , temanku," jelas Kaiko.

"Oke, kami memang sekelas dengan mereka. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Mikuo yang sepertinya ikut terpancing dalam topik ini.

"Apa mereka masih berteman?" tanya Kaiko langsung.

Baiklah pertanyaan Kaiko barusan berhasil memancing Lenka dan Rinto untuk ikut angkat bicara. Biar bagaimana pun Nero adalah sahabat Rinto. Dia tahu sejak awal Nero memang mempunyai hubungan dengan Ring tapi Nero tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Sedangkan Lenka yang peka dengan lingkungannya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Ring dan Nero. Dan sesuatu itu menurut Lenka sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hah mereka kan memang teman sekelas!" seru Mikuo polos.

Dan detik itulah. Lenka dan Rinto sama-sama merasa bahwa Mikuo ini bodoh atau pura-pura nggak paham sih?! Masak dirinya tidak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara Nero dan Ring selama ini. Bahkan Lenka saja sampai ketakutan gara-gara ia merasa takut jika Mikuo jadi bloon gini gara-gara jitakannya tadi yang mungkin memang benar-benar menyebabkan Mikuo gagar otak. Aduh bisa-bisa dirinya dimarahin orang tua Mikuo. Apalagi Ibunya Mikuo galak lagi.

Kaiko _speechless_ seketika menghadapi kepolosan sang pacar. Tapi Kaiko adalah pacar yang baik dan sabar. Jadi dia mulai menceritakan dari awal perihal hubungan Nero dan Ring di masa lalu yang di diperolehnya dari sumber terpecaya yaitu Yurika Sayu, teman sekelasnya yang notabennya adalah sepupu dari gadis bernama Kasane Teto.

Mikuo, Lenka, dan Rinto pun mendengarnya dengan seksama. Dan wajah mereka sama-sama kaget begitu mengetahui cerita tragis yang pernah menimpa kedua teman mereka itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa selama ini Nero selalu bersikap dingin pada Suzune," ucap Rinto mangut-mangut.

"Dan aku juga mengerti kenapa Ring selalu kelihatan murung dan sedih," sambung Lenka.

"Hhhmm sudah kuduga kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka," ujar Mikuo enteng.

Baik Rinto dan Lenka langsung menoleh menatap Mikuo. Seolah-olah Mikuo adalah alien entah berantah yang nyasar ke Bumi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" seru Mikuo sedikit kesal ditatap seperti itu oleh duo pirang ini.

Baik Lenka dan Rinto langsung menggeleng pelan. Malas untuk meladeni Mikuo.

Kaiko hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Etto sebenarnya ini permintaan dari Sayu- _chan_. Dia ingin Suzune- _senpai_ dan Akita- _senpai_ bisa berbaikan lagi. Dia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak hanya karena kematian Teto- _nee_. Meski aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengan Teto- _nee_ , tapi dia gadis yang baik. Aku yakin Teto- _nee_ tidak ingin melihat kedua sahabatnya bermusuhan. Jadi aku mohon, tolong buat mereka berteman lagi," jelas Kaiko panjang lebar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shion- _san_ , kau tidak perlu sampai menundukkan kepalamu segala," ucap Lenka.

"Tapi-"

" _Daijobou_ , kalau kau yang minta. Pasti aku turuti. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan mereka berdua," sahut Mikuo.

Kaiko langsung tersenyum senang dan hal itu membuat Mikuo langsung memeluknya karena gemas. Sedangkan Kaiko sudah dipastikan ber- _blushing_ ria dalam dekapan Mikuo.

Rinto dan Lenka yang melihat adegan mesra di hadapan mereka langsung memutar mata dengan malas. Kenapa sekarang mereka merasa yang jadi obat nyamuk ya?

"Kalian juga akan ikut membantu kan?" tanya Mikuo begitu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaiko.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat. Kau juga akan menyeret kami kan." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

Lenka langsung mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah paham betul dengan sifat Mikuo dan sepertinya pacarnya juga sudah paham. Baiklah, sepertinya mulai besok mereka harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk menyatukan Nero dan Ring kembali. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu kalau itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

.

.

.

 ** _Sementara itu di tempat lain_**

"Huweeee Foko- _chan_ , Gaku- _chan_. Aku ditolak sama Oliver- _senpai_. Sakit hati nih," tangis Neru sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

Defoko hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan hati seorang gadis yang baru saja ditolak cintanya. "Salahmu sendiri. Nekat banget sih nembak dia. Kenal saja enggak," ucap Defoko tak habis pikir.

Sedangkan Gakuko hanya mengangguk setuju sambil masih asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Aku kenal kok sama Oliver- _senpai_. Dia itu blasteran. Ayahnya orang Inggris dan Ibunya orang Jepang. Dia suka makan _sea food_. Dia punya burung yang dia beri nama James. Hobinya itu main gitar. Dia itu paling tidak suka tempat yang berisik atau terlalu ramai. Lalu-"

" _Stop_ Neru! Kau lebih mirip seperti penguntit. Lagipula kau kan hanya kenal sepihak sedangkan Oliver- _senpai_ tidak mengenalmu kan?" ucap Defoko.

Neru langsung memasang muka cemberut. "Perkataanmu memang bener sih tapi bikin tambah sakit hati nih," isak Neru.

Gakuko mendengus kesal. Pertama karena tangisan Neru yang semakin kencang dan yang kedua gara-gara Neru yang berisik membuatnya tidak bisa konsen dan kalah dalam game yang ia mainkan. Gakuko pun menyimpan PSP-nya, sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain game.

"Dulu waktu dengan Rinto- _senpai_ kau tidak sampai seperti ini," ujar Gakuko yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Perlu diketahui, dulu lebih tepatnya sebelum Rinto berpacaran dengan Lenka. Neru sempat naksir dengan kakak kelasnya itu. Bahkan Neru sempat mendiami Gakuko perihal berita tunangannya dengan Rinto.

"Huweee ini beda. Kalau dulu aku naksir Rinto- _senpai_ cuma 70%. Sekarang aku naksir dengan Oliver- _senpai_ 99% tahu," tangis Neru.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal cari cowok yang membuatmu naksir 100% dengannya," usul Gakuko asal.

Neru langsung men _death-glare_ ke arah Gakuko. "Memangnya mudah mencari cowok seperti itu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang dalam hitungan dua puluh empat jam bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Aku membutuhkan proses yang panjang untuk menyukai seseorang," terang Neru.

"Yah jika proses yang kau maksud itu adalah menguntit," sahut Gakuko malas.

"Hei!" seru Neru tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Neru- _chan_ , kau masih punya kesempatan. Selama Oliver- _senpai_ belum punya pacar, kau masih bisa mendekatinya. Siapa tahu Oliver- _senpai_ akan menyukaimu juga," hibur Defoko.

Bukannya merasa baikan. Neru kembali menangis. "Huweeee tapi Oliver- _senpai_ sudah menolakku. Mungkin saja dia akan membenciku setelah kejadian tadi."

"I-itu belum pasti, Neru- _chan_ ," ujar Defoko.

Namun Neru hanya diam sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sekalipun Defoko mencoba mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Neru hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Gakuko pun mengajak Defoko untuk pulang, mungkin saat ini Neru butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Mereka pun segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Neru hanya berdeham kecil menanggapinya tanpa berniat mengantar kedua sahabatnya sampai ke depan pagar seperti biasanya.

Defoko hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Jujur saja, dia juga merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya itu. Padahal Neru adalah gadis yang pintar, ceria, supel, cantik, atletis. Pokoknya sempurna deh. Hanya saja dia salah menyukai seorang Oliver yang terkenal dingin bak pangeran es itu. Heran deh kok bisa-bisanya dia jadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Tunggu dulu sebenarnya ini bukan salah Neru. Tapi sang _kaichou_ lah yang salah. Dia tidak mampu melihat kesempurnaan Neru itu. Padahal banyak cowok yang mengejar Neru tapi Neru nya sendiri malah mengejar Oliver. Apa jangan-jangan... Oliver tidak suka sama cewek?!

Sontak saja Defoko langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi begitu memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Lagipula masuk akal jika Oliver sampai menolak cinta dari gadis sesempurna Neru. Hanya gara-gara dia tidak suka cewek.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Defoko tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Memang sih wajah Oliver itu _shota_ mirip cewek tapi bukan berarti dia suka cowok kan. Defoko menggeleng keras. Dia bukan _fujoshi_. Oke Defoko. Ambil nafas pelan-pelan lalu keluarkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat batinnya tenang adalah membuktikannya sendiri. Apakah alasan Oliver sampai menolak sahabat baiknya itu?! Dan apakah benar kalau Oliver itu tidak suka cewek makanya dia –yang kabarnya- selalu jomblo sejak lahir walau banyak cewek yang mengejarnya –meski tampangnya _shota_ -.

"Defoko, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gakuko yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Defoko. "Tampangmu mengerikan tahu, jangan-jangan kau sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh," lanjut Gakuko asal.

"Gaku- _chan_ , kalau tidak salah pacarmu Luki itu anggota OSIS kan?" tanya Defoko tiba-tiba.

Gakuko memutar bola matanya malas. " _Please_ deh, kenapa sekarang kamu ikutan bawa-bawa nama Luki ke dalam pembicaraan ini," sungut Gakuko.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Gaku- _chan_ ," desak Defoko.

"Iya iya, Luki memang jadi sekretaris di OSIS. Terus kenapa?" tanya Gakuko.

"Kalau begitu dia dekat kan dengan Oliver- _senpai_?" tanya Defoko lagi.

Gakuko mengangguk malas. "Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau mau apa dengan Oliver- _senpai_?" tanya Gakuko heran.

Defoko langsung berhenti melangkah dan menghadap ke arah Gakuko lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Tolong aku butuh bantuanmu ah lebih tepatnya bantuan pacarmu untuk mengenalkanku dengan Oliver- _senpai_ ," pinta Defoko.

Gakuko hanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Defoko. "Kau sudah gila ya! Bagaimana dengan Neru heh?"

"Justru aku melakukan ini demi-" Ucapan Defoko terputus oleh sebuah teriakan cempreng.

"APA?!"

"KAU SERIUS INGIN PUTUS DENGANKU. KAU PASTI BERCANDA KAN IO?!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Seeu, aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi," ujar cowok yang dipanggil IO itu.

Gadis di hadapan cowok itu mulai menangis. "Kenapa IO? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa aku kurang manis?" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan sang (mantan) pacar.

IO menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan sifat overprotektifmu itu," ujar IO tenang sambil melepaskan pegangan SeeU darinya. "Maaf ya, aku harus pergi."

"IO, tunggu. Akan aku lakukan apapun tapi tolong jangan putuskan aku!" Tapi seruan si gadis tidak didengar oleh IO yang sudah melangkah jauh.

Defoko dan Gakuko yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ada sebersit rasa kasihan melihat gadis itu yang menangis. SeeU yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" seru SeeU tajam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Defoko prihatin.

SeeU memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya dingin.

Gakuko segera memegang lengan Defoko. "Sudah kita pergi saja," bisiknya.

SeeU melirik sekilas ke arah Gakuko. Lalu memandangi Gakuko dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Jadi kau pacar barunya Luki," ucap SeeU dengan nada sinis. "Ternyata seleranya Luki menurun ya sampai mau berpacaran dengan gadis urakan sepertimu," ejeknya.

Sontak saja telinga Gakuko panas. Sekarang dia baru ingat kalau SeeU adalah salah satu mantan pacarnya Luki.

"Hei nona, sebaiknya kau berkaca kenapa kau sampai diputuskan oleh pacarmu. Dasar tante menor," balas Gakuko tajam.

"Aku bukan tante menor!" seru SeeU kesal.

Defoko menyingkut lengan Gakuko berniat mengajaknya pergi tapi sepertinya gadis pecinta terong ini masih tidak berniat beranjak.

"Tapi penampilanmu seperti tante menor. Menjijikkan sekali," ucap Gakuko dengan senyum mengejek.

SeeU mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang sangat marah.

"Aku tidak percaya Luki lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Memangnya apa kelebihanmu, dasar cewek preman?!" Tangan SeeU terangkat hampir menampar pipi Gakuko.

Hampir karena sebuah tangan mencekal tangan SeeU untuk melakukannya. Bukan Gakuko yang melakukannya. Bukan juga Defoko. Tapi cowok berambut pink yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Kelebihan Gakuko adalah aku sangat mencintainya melebihi semua mantan pacarku," ujar cowok itu kalem.

"Luki!" seru Gakuko kaget.

SeeU langsung menarik tangannya. Kentara sekali kalau dirinya tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mantan pacarnya ini. Apalagi jika untuk membela cewek di hadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya sifatmu masih belum berubah ya, SeeU," ucap Luki.

"Dan kau juga tetap menyebalkan, Luki," sahut SeeU. Setelah mengatakan itu SeeU pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Gakuko hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Merasa dia sudah memenangkan pertarungan(?) ini walau dibantu Luki juga.

"Gakuko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luki khawatir.

Gakuko menggeleng. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Gakuko heran.

"Aku habis dari rumahnya temanku. Kebetulan rumahnya di sekitar sini," jawab Luki.

Gakuko mangut-mangut. Defoko yang peka akan situasi saat ini pun memilih untuk undur diri.

"Luki- _san_ , aku titip Gaku- _chan_ ya. Tiba-tiba aku ingat masih ada urusan _. Jaa~_ "

Sebelum pergi, Defoko sempat membisikkan soal permintaannya pada Gakuko. Setelahnya Defoko berlari kecil meninggalkan pasangan LukiGakuko.

"Hahaha, sepertinya temanmu itu pengertian ya," oceh Luki.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Gakuko. "Oh ya Luki, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Luki penasaran.

"Tolong bantu temanku yang tadi untuk mendekati Oliver- _senpai_ ," ujar Gakuko.

"Temanmu itu suka dengan Oliver- _senpai_?" tanya Luki.

Sebagai jawaban Gakuko menggeleng.

"Terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tanya dia saja sana!"

"Kalau aku yang tanya, nanti kamu cemburu lagi," goda Luki.

"Nggak bakal, kamu kan sangat mencintaiku. Jadi kamu nggak bakal berpaling ke cewek lain," ucap Gakuko yakin.

"Pede amat sih kamu," komentar Luki.

Gakuko menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biarin, kan tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang."

"Oke deh, aku bantuin. Tapi ada syaratnya," ucap Luki.

"Apa?" Gakuko menoleh menatap pacarnya itu.

Luki pun ikut menatap Gakuko. "Cium aku."

Sontak saja wajah Gakuko memerah. "Kau gila ya. Disini kan tempat umum!"

Luki tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan di apartemenku. Di sana kan sepi," ucapnya sambil menyeret tangan Gakuko.

"Luki, jangan macam-macam. Asal kau tahu aku jago karate lho," sewot Gakuko dengan tangan yang masih diseret oleh Luki.

Luki tertawa kecil. "Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku jauh lebih jago karate. Dulu kau sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri kan."

Gakuko bungkam. Luki benar. Dia sudah kalah. Tapi Gakuko benci kalah.

Luki berbalik menghadap Gakuko lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Gakuko. "Untuk kali ini, jadilah pacar yang baik ya, Kamui Gakuko."

Sepertinya jika berhadapan dengan Luki. Gakuko tidak akan bisa menang melawannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

Tampak Lenka sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar folio. Ring yang duduk di sebelah kanan Lenka juga berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku yang dipinjam Lenka di perpustakaan tempo hari. Rinto yang duduk di sebelah kiri Lenka juga kelihatan sibuk dengan laptopnya. Di sebelah kirinya, Nero tampak asyik memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan Mikuo yang duduk di antara Ring dan Nero hanya bisa pasrah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Pasalnya sedari tadi dari pihak Nero maupun Ring tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Paling ketika ditanya mereka akan menjawab iya dan tidak. Kentara sekali kalau mereka sedang badmood. Dan Mikuo yang berada di antara mereka benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura tidak mengenakkan dari mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa ada yang punya usul tempat bagus yang banyak macam-macam serangganya?" tanya Mikuo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin taman kota," usul Lenka asal tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas di hadapannya. "Atau bukit di belakang sekolah kita. Menurutmu bagaimana, Rinto-kun?"

Rinto menoleh menatap Lenka, "Aku lebih prefer ke bukit saja. Disana serangganya lebih beranekaragam daripada di taman kota."

Lenka mengangguk setuju lalu menoleh ke yang lain. "Bagaimana?"

Tampak Nero dan Ring hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa mau susah payah mengeluarkan suara. Lenka dan Rinto kelihatannya tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Lalu suasana menjadi hening kembali, Mikuo hanya bisa menghela napas. Kalau begini terus, mereka tidak akan bisa membuat Ring dan Nero berbaikan. Ditambah Lenka dan Rinto tidak membantu sama sekali padahal mereka sudah sepakat kan akan membantu Kaiko kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Mikuo pun langsung beranjak dan menghampiri tempat duduk Rinto. "Aku lapar, kita beli makan yuk!" ajak Mikuo dengan senyuman.

"Beli sendiri sana," sahut Rinto singkat.

Mikuo tidak menyerah. "Ayolaaahh~"

Rinto menatap kesal ke arah Mikuo hingga tiba-tiba dia mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Mikuo.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ikut. Lenka kau mau ikut juga," ajak Rinto pada kekasihnya itu.

Sebagai jawaban Lenka hanya menggeleng pelan sambil matanya tetap fokus pada tulisan yang ia tulis. Mikuo baru ingat kalau Lenka termasuk tipe orang yang tidak akan beranjak sebelum pekerjaannya selesai meskipun ada bom meledak di dekatnya(?). Rinto yang sepertinya sudah mulai paham dengan kebiasaan Lenka itu pun langsung menarik lengan Lenka.

Lenka yang pekerjaannya diganggu langsung memasang wajah garang. Tapi begitu melihat senyuman Rinto, Lenka langsung speechless. Dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menuntunnya keluar kelas. Mikuo yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo, sepertinya hanya Rinto yang bisa membuat Lenka tidak berkutik.

'Nero, Suzune-san. Kami pergi sebentar. Tolong urus sisanya," ucap Mikuo sambil menyusul Rinto dan Lenka yang sudah pergi duluan.

"Mikuo, tung-" Protesan Nero tidak akan didengarkan karena Mikuo sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Nero yang melihat temannya sudah pergi itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Ring berdiri dari kursinya. Nero yang melihatnya memasang wajah bingung, "Kau mau kemana?"

Ring terlihat gusar mendengar pertanyaan Nero. "A-aku ingin ke toilet," jawabnya lirih. Itu bohong, sebenarnya Ring tidak ingin ke toilet. Ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Nero.

Kentara sekali kalau Ring sedang berbohong dan Nero tahu itu. Ia juga tahu alasan kenapa Ring sampai berbohong seperti itu. Tapi Nero memilih untuk diam dan akhirnya membiarkan Ring keluar kelas begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Nero kembali menatap layar ponselnya, disana terpampang foto mereka bertiga (Nero, Ring, dan Teto) saat mereka masih kecil. "Teto, andai saja kau masih disini," gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lovers 2 : Cupid**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

 **~Lovers 2 : Cupid ~ © Crayon Melody**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, alur kencang, nggak nyambung, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback_

 _Di suatu hari di musim panas. Nero, Ring, dan Teto yg masih berumur 7 tahun pergi ke ladang bunga matahari bersama. Tapi karena terlalu asyik bermain kejar-kejaran membuat Nero dan Teto terpisah dari Ring. Waktu itu langit sudah senja menandakan matahari akan segera terbenam. Nero dan Teto berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari ladang sambil memanggil-manggil nama Ring. Tapi nihil, karena tubuh mereka terlalu pendek daripada bunga matahari sendiri membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat jalan keluarnya._

 _"Nero-kun, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar?" tanya Teto cemas._

 _"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar," jawab Nero berusaha menenangkan Teto. Padahal dia sendiri pun tidak yakin bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Terlebih lagi Nero tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Ring. Pasalnya mungkin saja gadis itu tersesat dan menangis sendirian sekarang ini._

 _"Aku khawatir dengan Ring-chan," ujar Teto._

 _Nero mengepalkan tangannya. Dirinya merasa bersalah, padahal dia cowok satu-satunya disini tapi dia tidak bisa melindungi Teto maupun Ring. Rasanya dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di hadapan Teto sekarang. Gadis itu pasti akan tambah khawatir jika melihatnya menangis._

 _Krasak krasak_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan dari batang-batang bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi, berlarilah sesosok gadis kecil ke arah mereka._

 _"Nero... Teto... akhirnya aku menemukan kalian!" seru Ring._

 _"Ring, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nero khawatir._

 _Ring menggeleng kecil lalu tiba-tiba langsung menghambur memeluk Nero yang ada di depannya. "Tenang saja, jangan menangis. Sekarang aku sudah disini, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Nero dengan lembut._

 _Nero membeku. Apa tadi Ring melihat wajahnya tadi. Kalau iya, pasti wajahnya tadi sangat memalukan sekali._

 _"Kau mengatakan itu, tapi-" Nero melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ring. "Kenapa malah kau yang menangis."_

 _Sekarang gantian Nero yang mengusap-usap kepala Ring berusaha menenangkannya. Melihat wajah Ring yang menangis. Seolah menggantikannya, membuat Nero tidak jadi ingin menangis. Dan Nero saat itu benar-benar merasa berterima kasih tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Ring. Tidak untuk sekarang ini._

 _"Baiklah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar bersama-sama!" seru Nero sambil menggegam tangan Ring. "Teto?" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Teto yang sedari tadi diam di belakangnya seraya menawarkan tangan kirinya yang kosong._

 _Teto segera menyambut uluran tangan Nero sambil tersenyum dan bersama-sama mereka bertiga berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari ladang bunga matahari._

 **~Lovers~**

Ring berjalan dengan lunglai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dia sudah berhasil menghindar dari Nero. Lagi. Tangannya menempel ke tembok, berharap dapat menompang tubuhnya yang entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi terasa lemas. Kepalanya juga pusing dan tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya berangsur-angsur mulai menipis hingga akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh ke depan sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan seseorang.

"Huft lagi-lagi dia ceroboh seperti ini. Dasar," ucap seseorang itu sambil menghela napas panjang.

Ring yang samar-samar mendengar suara yang dikenalnya berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Dan betapa kagetnya Ring begitu mengetahui sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hei, kau masih kuat berjalan kan?"

 **~Lovers~**

Beberapa saat kemudian. Mikuo, Lenka, dan Rinto kembali ke kelas mereka sambil membawa banyak makanan ringan dan minuman soda. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka, begitu mengetahui kalau kursi Ring dan Nero sudah kosong begitupun dengan barang-barang mereka.

"Hah, dua tuyul itu pada kemana?" tanya Mikuo kaget.

Lenka yang mendengarnya langsung menginjak kaki Mikuo. "Siapa tuyul yang kamu maksud?!"

Rinto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke tempat duduk mereka langsung menyadari secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hhmm sepertinya Ring tidak enak badan dan Nero sedang mengantarnya pulang sekarang," jelas Rinto begitu selesai membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Hah seriusan? Bagus dong!" seru Mikuo senang.

Lagi-lagi Lenka menginjak kaki Mikuo sambil berkata, "Orang sakit kok dibilang bagus sih."

Mikuo meringis kesakitan. "Maksudku kan yg bagus itu akhirnya hubungan Nero dan Ring mulai membaik begitu," terangnya.

Rinto menghela napas panjang. "Yah semoga saja. Demi kekompakan kelompok kita juga," ujarnya.

"Jadi tinggal kita bertiga nih yang melanjutkan diskusi kelompok kita," ucap Lenka.

"Apa?! Masih mau dilanjut? Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk sendirian," sewot Mikuo.

Dan langsung saja Mikuo dihadiahi death glare dari Lenka dan Rinto. Mikuo langsung speechless di tempat. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar ya aku mau menelepon Kaiko dulu," ujar Mikuo pasrah sebelum akhirnya ngibrit keluar kelas.

 **~Lovers~**

Ring membuka matanya. Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Dirinya sudah terbaring di tempat tidur di kamarnya. Barusan bukan mimpi kan? Apa mungkin karena dia sakit dia jadi berhalusinasi tadi.

 _Krieett_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah wanita separuh baya sambil membawa nampan masuk ke kamar Ring.

"Okaa-san," panggil Ring pelan sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

Wanita yang dipanggil okaa-san itu segera menaruh nampan di meja sisi ranjang Ring. "Sayang, jangan memaksakan diri," ucapnya khawatir.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan ibunya, Ring berhasil bangun dan duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Ini, ibu sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu. Setelah makan jangan lupa minum obat ya sayang," ujar Ibu Ring lembut.

Ring mengangguk kecil sambil menatap semangkok bubur yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Tampak uap panas masih mengembul dari bubur itu.

"Oh ya sayang, tadi Ibu benar-benar kaget lho melihatmu yang seperti mau pingsan tadi. Untung saja ada Nero yang berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang. Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau kau satu sekolah dengan Nero," ujar Ibunya panjang lebar.

"Heeee!" jerit Ring tiba-tiba. Karena kaget, tanpa sadar Ring menjatuhkan sendoknya membuat bubur yang ada di sendok tersebut tumpah.

"Aduh sayang, hati-hati dong makannya," ucap ibunya sambil membersihkan tumpahan bubur yang disebabkan oleh Ring barusan.

Sedangkan Ring masih membeku. Jadi tadi dia tidak berhalusinasi. Jadi tadi Nero benar-benar mengantarnya pulang. Tapi tunggu dulu... darimana Nero tahu alamat rumahnya di Tokyo.

"Tadi Nero memasang wajah seperti apa waktu mengantarku pulang?" tanya Ring tak sabar kepada ibunya.

Ibu Ring tentu saja kaget melihat sikap putrinya ini. "Hhmm dia memasang wajah khawatir. Sepertinya Nero benar-benar peduli padamu ya, sayang," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Bohong. Itu bohong. Tidak mungkin Nero peduli padanya. Nero kan benci padanya. Tapi jika iya, kenapa Nero memasang ekspresi khawatir dan kenapa dia sampai repot-repot mengantarnya pulang segala. Nero. Kenapa kau makin membuat hidup Ring semakin sulit saja. Sekarang Ring jadi tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Nero.

 **~Lovers~**

Nero sudah tiba di rumahnya setelah mengantarkan Ring pulang tadi. Dirinya segera menaruh sepatunya di rak lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Di lihat dari jumlah sepatu di depan, tampaknya adiknya mengundang temannya main ke rumah mereka lagi. Nero memutuskan tidak ambil pusing, lagipula dirinya tidak punya hak di rumah ini. Yah, disini dia cuma anak angkat dari teman orang tuanya dulu. Setelah kematian Teto dulu dan kepindahan keluarga Ring. Hidup Nero semakin hancur. Neneknya sakit parah hingga beberapa tahun berjuang melawan penyakitnya, akhirnya satu tahun yang lalu beliau meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan Nero sebatang kara di dunia ini. Di saat pemakaman neneknya datanglah orang tua yang mengaku sahabat baik dari almarhum orang tua Nero sambil mengatakan pada Nero untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka dan mengatakan bahwa neneknya sudah menitipkan Nero pada mereka. Tentu saja Nero tidak langsung menerimanya begitu saja. Tapi setelah dibujuk, akhirnya Nero mau mengalah dan ikut pindah ke rumah keluarga tersebut di Tokyo. Jadi inilah keluarga barunya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, Onii-chan sudah pulang. Okaeri!" seru gadis bersurai ungu pendek.

"Tadaima," sahut Nero pelan. Benar dugaannya, teman-teman adiknya ada disini.

"Nero-senpai, maaf kami mengganggu lagi," ucap gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang diikat satu kesamping.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Nero sambil tersenyum tipis. Hmm kalau tidak salah namanya Neru kan. Yah, dia sudah sering melihat gadis ini menonton pertandingan basket timnya. Dan seingat Nero, bukannya gadis ini fans-nya Rinto ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Rinto, Nero tidak akan melupakan wajah gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di samping adiknya itu sambil memainkan PSP-nya bahkan dia tidak mau repot-repot menyapanya. Benar kata Rinto, gadis ini tidak punya sopan santun terhadap kakak kelasnya.

Gakuko yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan Nero. "Ah, Nero-senpai. Kebetulan sekali, aku haus bisa bikinin minuman nggak?" ucap Gakuko dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Nero hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Untung saja Rinto tidak jadi dengan ojou-sama ini. Kalau tidak, Nero benar-benar akan bersimpati sekali.

Defoko yang melihatnya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf ya aku lupa membuatkan minuman untuk kalian. Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu untuk mengambilnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Defoko langsung pergi menuju dapur.

Nero menghela napas lalu ditatapnya Gakuko sekali lagi. "Hei, aku kan bilang anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Bukan berarti menganggapku pembantu juga, Nona besar," sewotnya kesal setelah itu Nero langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Gakuko yang mendengarnya langsung mendengus sambil berkata, "Yee padahal aku cuma bercanda. Dasar sensian," omelnya. Tapi sayang Nero sudah terlanjur naik ke lantai dua.

"Lho Nero-nii kemana?" tanya Defoko begitu sudah kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya tersaji minuman dingin dan biskuit.

"Tau tuh, ke laut kali," jawab Gakuko singkat yang setelah itu langsung meneguk habis minumannya.

Defoko dan Neru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Gakuko.

 **~Lovers~**

Beberapa hari kemudian. Kondisi Ring sudah pulih dan setelah beberapa hari absen dari sekolah. Ring memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Walau sebenarnya dia masih takut jika bertemu Nero nantinya. Tapi Ring tahu, dia tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri. Cepat atau lambat dirinya harus menghadapi Nero. Karena itu sekarang di tasnya terdapat bingkisan cupcake yang rencananya akan Ring berikan pada Nero sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya pulang kemarin. Walau jujur saja, sebenarnya ibunya lah yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya. Katanya Nero sudah susah payah mengantarnya pulang, jadi semestinya Ring harus berterima kasih padanya. Begitu pikir ibunya.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, Ring melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Digesernya pintu kelasnya dengan perlahan.

"Ah Ring-chan, kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Lenka yang kebetulan sedang menghapus papan tulis di depan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang piket kelas.

Ring hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu pandangannya segera mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kalau kau mencari Nero, dia tadi sedang dipanggil sensei ke ruang guru," ucap Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Souka, eh a-aku tidak mencarinya," ucap Ring kaget. Bagaimana Rinto bisa tahu kalau dirinya sedang mencari Nero.

"Hmm begitu ya, tapi tatapanmu terus tertuju ke bangku Nero. Sepertinya aku salah duga, ya sudahlah," ucap Rinto pada akhirnya. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Lenka yang sekarang sedang mengganti air di vas bunga.

Ring menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus menunggu istirahat nanti. Ring pun segera menuju ke bangkunya dan tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi bertepatan dengan Nero yang masuk ke kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran Ring tidak bisa fokus, matanya selalu melirik ke arah Nero. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Ring langsung membuang muka sambil menghela napas.

 _Tuk tuk_

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pelan mejanya diikuti dengan secarik kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Ring pun langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Ring-chan, kemarin waktu kerja kelompok. Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Akita-san?_

 _-Lenka_

Ring langsung melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati wajah Lenka yang menatapnya khawatir.

 _Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak enak badan wkt itu dan Nero hanya mengantarku pulang. Itu saja. Maaf ya kami pergi duluan._

 _-Ring_

Ketika tangannya akan menyodorkan kertas itu kembali ke Lenka. Tangannya terhenti, buru-buru Ring menghapus nama Nero dan menggantinya dengan marga Nero, Akita sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan kertas itu ke Lenka.

Tampak Lenka menerimanya dan langsung membacanya. Terlihat ada raut ketidakyakinan pada wajah gadis itu. Tapi Lenka memilih untuk diam dan kembali fokus ke materi yang diajarkan oleh sensei di depan. Mau tak mau Ring menghela napas lega. Dia tidak perlu bingung menjawab pertanyaan Lenka jika gadis itu terus bertanya padanya. Dia sendiri pun masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian kemarin juga. Kenapa Nero bersikap seolah peduli dengannya?

Ring kembali menatap punggung pemuda itu. Nero sebenarnya apa maksudmu bersikap seperti itu padaku, pikir Ring bingung.

 **~Lovers~**

Ring sekarang berada di lapangan basket indoor. Dirinya masih bingung kenapa ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku penonton seperti sekarang ini. Yang dia tahu sejak tadi dia terus mengikuti Nero, tentu saja dengan diam-diam. Tapi dari istirahat pertama, istirahat makan siang, bahkan sampai pulang sekolah. Nero selalu bersama dengan Rinto dan Mikuo. Padahal dia hanya ingin memberikan bingkisan cupcake-nya dan ucapan terima kasih. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberikannya di hadapan orang lain terutama Rinto dan Mikuo.

"Ring-chan, kau ada perlu ya dengan Akita-san?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

Ring langsung terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Lenka sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Lenka-chan sedang apa disini?" tanya Ring.

"Tentu saja menunggu Rinto-kun," jawab Lenka polos.

Ah tentu saja dia menunggu Rinto. Dia kan pacarnya. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Ring.

"Jadi, kau beneran ada perlu dengan Akita-san?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Ring mencoba mengelak.

"Yah, habisnya dari pagi tadi. Kau selalu melihat ke arah Akita-san terus jadi aku pikir ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Akita-san," terang Lenka.

Sial. Ternyata Lenka sama tajamnya dengan Rinto. Tadi pagi juga Rinto berhasil menebaknya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin melihat basket saja," ucap Ring seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Oohh Ring-chan suka basket ya," ucap Lenka mangut-mangut. Dan sepertinya Ring berhasil mengelabui Lenka karena perhatian Lenka kembali tertuju pada lapangan basket.

Akhirnya latihan basket berakhir. Tampak anak-anak basket termasuk Rinto, Mikuo, dan Nero berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Terdengar seruan dari anak-anak cewek yang menonton mereka.

"Lenka-chan tidak menghampiri Kagamine-san?" tanya Ring. Dilihatnya Kaiko segera menghampiri Mikuo di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," ucap Lenka pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ring memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Di saat dia akan bertanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"LENKA!"

Ring menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten tim, Kagamine Rinto sedang melambai ke arahnya tepatnya ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Sontak saja hal itu mengundang perhatian semua orang ke arah mereka termasuk Nero.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ring dipegang erat oleh Lenka. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat. "Ring-chan, ayo pergi dari sini."

Karena tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian juga. Akhirnya Ring mengiyakan dan bersama dengan Lenka, mereka segera kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan Rinto yang hanya bisa kebingungan di tempat.

Pelajaran berharga untukmu Kagamine Rinto. Jangan pernah memanggil nama Lenka ketika ada fansmu. Karena meski tatapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Tapi Ring tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan cemburu dan Ring tahu betapa tidak menyenangkannya dihujani tatapan seperti itu.

Sementara itu. Rinto hanya bisa kebingungan melihat Lenka yang pergi begitu saja. Memangnya dia salah apa? Nero yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Mikuo dengan menyebalkannya tertawa nista.

"Rinto, kau itu selalu peka dengan sekeliling tapi jujur saja kau itu kurang peka dengan pacarmu sendiri," ucap Nero kalem.

"Hahahaha aku kan sudah pernah bilang, Lenka itu nggak suka jadi pusat perhatian apalagi jadi pusat perhatian fansmu," tambah Mikuo. Dan entah kenapa Kaiko yang berada disamping Mikuo ikut menertawakan nasib Rinto.

"Lalu aku harus apa heh?" dengus Rinto kesal.

"Mau aku kasih saran?" tawar Mikuo.

"Apa?" tanya Rinto penasaran.

Tampak Mikuo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rinto. Nero yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Mau tidak mau dia mencium gelagat aneh dari Mikuo. Pasti Mikuo sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Dan apapun itu, Nero tidak mau ikut campur. Jadi akhirnya Nero memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ke ruang ganti terlebih dahulu.

Begitu sudah selesai ganti pakaian, Nero segera keluar dari gedung olahraga. Dilihatnya di depan samping gedung, ada Lenka dan Ring yang sedang duduk manis di bangku. Nero berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh mereka, tapi terlambat karena Lenka terlihat berlari sambil menarik tangan Ring ke arahnya.

"Akita-san, maaf menganggu. Etto apa Rinto masih di dalam?" tanya Lenka cemas.

Aha. Sepertinya gadis ini merasa bersalah pada Rinto karena tadi sudah pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya kali ini, Nero akan mencoba membantu sahabatnya itu sebelum rencana jahil Mikuo itu berhasil.

"Oh Rinto, iya dia masih di dalam. Tadi kakinya sedikit terkilir waktu bermain dan sepertinya sakitnya baru terasa sekarang," bohong Nero dengan lancarnya.

Sontak saja wajah Lenka semakin khawatir. "Ka-kalau begitu aku akan segera melihat keadaan Rinto. Terima kasih Akita-san sudah memberitahuku," ujar Lenka sambil membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga lagi.

Di saat Nero ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa kau akan mengabaikanku lagi?" tanya Ring pelan tapi cukup dapat didengar oleh Nero.

Nero menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tidak berbalik. Berkata pun tidak. Karena kesal, akhirnya Ring yang berjalan ke hadapan Nero. Dan tanpa basa-basi Ring langsung mengeluarkan bingkisannya dan menaruhnya paksa di tangan Nero.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin," ucap Ring cepat sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Nero.

"Cupcake," gumam Nero pelan sambil menatap bingkisan cantik di tangannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sesak. Dia ingat kalau dulu Ring, Teto, dan dirinya suka memakan ini setiap pulang sekolah.

"Hei Nero, kenapa melamun di tengah jalan!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk sebelah pundaknya.

Nero terkejut lalu menoleh dan mendapati teman setimnya, Gumiya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wah, itu apa? Cupcake ya. Sepertinya enak," ucap Gumiya begitu menyadari bingkisan di tangan Nero.

"Ini untukmu saja!" seru Nero sambil memberikan bingkisan tersebut.

"Hah seriusan? Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Gumiya heran tapi dia tetap menerima bingkisan itu juga. Rejeki mah jangan ditolak.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Nero enteng. Setelah itu ia langsung beranjak menuju ke parkiran.

"Eh tunggu aku!" seru Gumiya sambil mengejar Nero yang sudah di depan.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua pemuda itu. Terdapat gadis yang sudah mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon sejak tadi.

"Nero, ternyata kau memang masih membenciku," ucap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pulang.

 **~Lovers~**

Sayu sedang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Bukan Kaiko, karena dia tahu kalau gadis itu sedang bersama dengan pacarnya. Beberapa kali Sayu mengecek ponselnya. Tapi tak ada pesan yang masuk. Lagi-lagi dia tidak membalas pesannya. Sayu menggeleng keras. Tidak. Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk dan tidak memegang ponselnya. Lagipula dia juga sudah mengatakan padanya untuk menunggunya di sini. Tapi ini sudah lewat dua jam Sayu menunggu. Tapi orang itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang dimana, IO?" tanya Sayu entah pada siapa. Yang pasti sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya dirinyalah yang masih berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh. Jika Sayu tahu akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik tadi dia menemani Kaiko melihat latihan tim basket. Tapi dia sudah janji dan Sayu bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berlari cepat melintasi Sayu. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi dia mengenal orang itu.

"Ring-nee!" panggil Sayu.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar karena gadis itu masih berlari menjauh.

'Kenapa Ring-nee menangis?' batin Sayu cemas. Di saat Sayu ingin mengejar Ring. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ah kau masih disini rupanya!"

Sayu langsung berbalik dan mendapati IO yang berjalan mendekat arahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau dari tadi menungguku disini. Seharusnya kau pulang saja," ujar IO.

"Aku tadi mengirimu pesan," ucap Sayu pelan.

"Benarkah? Maaf baterai ponselku habis. Jadi aku tidak tau hehehe," terang IO sambil cengengesan.

Sayu menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal IO bisa saja meminjam ponsel milik temannya atau tidak menemuinya langsung untuk memberitahunya. Bukannya dia sudah janji akan pergi kencan dengannya sepulang sekolah hari ini. Tapi sepertinya hanya Sayu saja yang sangat menantikan hal ini, nyatanya IO sampai melupakan hal ini. Akhirnya Sayu mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan senyuman palsunya, ia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah kita pulang yuk!"

IO mengangguk kecil lalu bersama dengan Sayu, mereka segera berjalan menuju stasiun untuk pulang bersama. Sayu yang masih menunduk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa pulang bersama. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sedikit kecewa.

 **~Lovers~**

"Jadi kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" tanya Rinto kesal pada dua sosok yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hah kami tidak mengikuti kalian. Dasar geer," balas Mikuo.

"Tapi dari tadi kalian berjalan di belakang kami," ujar Lenka ikutan kesal.

"Yee memangnya ini jalanan punya kalian. Suka-suka kamilah. Memangnya kalian berdua saja yang bisa nge-date disini gitu," sewot Mikuo tak mau kalah.

"Gomen, sebenarnya Mikuo cuma ingin double date bersama kalian," jelas Kaiko menenangkan suasana sebelum terjadi insiden perang dunia(?).

"Eh enggak?! Kaiko-chan kenapa bilang gitu ke mereka?" protes Mikuo pada kekasihnya itu.

"Lho memangnya aku salah ya?" ucap Kaiko pura-pura sedih

Mikuo langsung panik begitu melihat wajah sedih Kaiko. "Enggak kok. Kaiko-chan benar, aku yang salah. Maaf. Jangan sedih lagi ya," hiburnya.

Lenka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat teman masa kecilnya itu berhasil diperdaya(?) oleh Kaiko. Sedangkan Rinto yang malas melihat adegan ini langsung menarik tangan Lenka, menjauh dari sepasang sejoli itu.

"Eh Rinto, tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Lenka yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh Rinto.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula saat ini aku ingin berdua bersamamu," ucap Rinto cepat.

Sontak saja muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Lenka. Untung saja pandangan Rinto masih terfokus di jalanan di depan. Sehingga dia tidak melihat wajah Lenka yang memerah. Yap, kali ini mereka sedang kencan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Intinya, tadi setelah menemui Rinto kembali setelah insiden melarikan diri Lenka di lapangan basket. Rinto mengajak Lenka pergi kencan. Tentu saja Lenka menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, Mikuo dan Kaiko ikutan pergi bersama mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Rinto berhenti yang otomatis membuat Lenka menghentikan langkah juga.

"Ada apa, Rinto?" tanya Lenka heran.

"Sebentar Lenka, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," ucap Rinto sambil berjalan ke suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya ke sosok dua orang yang berpakaian mencurigakan.

"Gakuko!" panggil Rinto begitu mereka sudah mendekati sosok itu.

Sontak saja gadis yang dipanggil Gakuko itu langsung kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Rinto dan Lenka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Rinto-senpai, Lenka-senpai!" pekik Gakuko kaget mendapati mantan tunangannya dan pacar mantan tunangannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Rinto sweatdrop. Dia tahu kalau pikiran Gakuko sedikit gila. Ingat tidak ketika Gakuko yang dengan nekatnya kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun. Dan dengan naifnya juga masuk bahkan tinggal di apartemen cowok yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi Rinto tak pernah tahu kalau gadis itu benar-benar gila. Untuk apa sekarang gadis itu berpenampilan seperti buronan saja dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi kacamata dan masker. Belum lagi topi dan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan.

"Ah kau Megurine-san, kan?" tanya Lenka tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya pandangan Rinto berpaling ke cowok yang berada di samping Gakuko. Penampilannya juga tak jauh berbeda dari Gakuko. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?!, batin Rinto.

"Halo, Kagami-senpai," sapa Luki seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Lenka, kau kenal dengan pacarnya Gakuko?" tanya Rinto kaget.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku dan Megurine-san pernah ikut lomba yang sama," jelas Lenka.

Luki mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Heee aku pikir keahlianmu cuma mainin cewek sama bela diri, ternyata otakmu encer juga," ujar Gakuko sambil menatap tidak percaya ke arah pacarnya itu.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kan jangan remehkan aku," balas Luki sambil menyentil dahi Gakuko.

"Ittai!" keluh Gakuko kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang disentil barusan.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanya Rinto langsung.

Gakuko langsung menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan urusannya senpai!" serunya lalu segera berbalik membelakangi Rinto dan Lenka lagi.

Lenka dan Rinto yang penasaran langsung mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Gakuko itu.

"Itu bukannya Oliver ya. Tunggu, dia sama adiknya Nero kan," ujar Rinto tidak percaya.

"Apa mereka pacaran?" tanya Lenka ikutan kepo. "Apa mungkin ini alasan Oliver-san menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis beberapa hari lalu," tambahnya begitu mengingat insiden pernyataan cinta di depan loker tempo hari yang lalu.

Sebagai jawaban, Gakuko menggeleng. Nyatanya Defoko mendekati Oliver hanya untuk membantu Neru. Tapi Gakuko tak pernah menyangka kalau rencana mereka akan berjalan semulus ini. Terlalu mulus malah sampai membuat Gakuko dan Luki tidak percaya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini kejadian langka, aku tidak percaya ketua OSIS kita itu bisa jalan sama cewek," ujar Rinto. "Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalian disini sedang menguntit mereka?"

Gakuko langsung berbalik sambil berkata, "Emang kenapa? Masalah buat senpai?"

Nih anak cari ribut, batin Lenka dan Rinto.

"Eh mereka pergi lagi tuh!" seru Luki tiba-tiba sambil memegang pundak Gakuko.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat ikuti mereka!" ajak Gakuko sambil menggegam tangan Luki. "Oh ya senpai, anggap saja kalian tidak pernah melihat kami ya. Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan kencan kalian," tambahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari bersama Luki menyusul Oliver dan Defoko yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Dasar pasangan aneh," komentar Rinto.

Mau tak mau Lenka mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Rinto barusan.

 **~Lovers~**

Rupanya Rinto membawa Lenka ke sebuah restoran Italia terkenal di kota ini. Tentu saja hal ini benar-benar tidak diduga oleh Lenka sama sekali.

"Rinto, tidak apa-apa kita makan disini?" tanya Lenka ragu. Lagipula tempat ini terlalu mewah baginya. Lenka merasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuknya.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin makan spaghetti," ujar Rinto bingung.

"Iya sih, tapi kau tak perlu membawaku kesini. Lagipula kita masih memakai seragam, Rinto!" jelas Lenka.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang akan berani mengusir kita. Lagipula keluargaku langganan tetap di restoran ini dan aku kenal dengan manajernya," ujar Rinto santai.

Dan benar saja, begitu mereka masuk ke dalam restoran. Mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan di sana.

"Apa meja yang biasanya kosong?" tanya Rinto langsung.

"Iya Tuan, silahkan," ujar salah satu pelayan dengan senyuman ramah.

Dengan hati yang berat, Lenka akhirnya pasrah duduk di meja yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan tadi.

Dasar orang kaya. Tahu begini tadi aku bilang ingin makan seblak(?) saja, batin Lenka speechless.

"Eh, Lenka kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu agak pucat," ujar Rinto khawatir.

Lenka mendesah pelan. Ya sudahlah, lagipula mereka sudah terlanjur datang kemari. Dan pemandangannya juga indah. Sebagai pembelajaran saja, berpikirlah dua kali sebelum meminta apapun dari Kagamine Rinto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Rinto. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari," ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

Rinto balas tersenyum lalu berkata, "Iya, sama-sama. Lain kali aku ajak ke restoran lain yang makanannya tak kalah enak dari sini."

Lenka langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu. Ah maksudku kita tidak perlu pergi ke restoran mewah. Asal bersama Rinto, makanan apapun jadi enak," ujar Lenka sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya, dia benar-benar mengatakan itu. Aish pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Rinto. Lenka yang heran langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Rinto yang blushing.

"Rinto, wajahmu..." Perkataan Lenka terpotong, karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

Mereka berdua pun langsung melahap makanan mereka dengan wajah yang sama-sama masih memerah.

"Ah enak!" seru Lenka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Rinto yang melihatnya pun langsung tersenyum senang. "Iya, benar kata Lenka. Ini spagheti paling enak yang pernah aku makan."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin karena sekarang aku bersama Lenka," lanjut Rinto seraya tersenyum manis.

"Be-begitu ya," kata Lenka pelan dengan rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipi chubby-nya. Sial, sekarang jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kalau seperti ini terus Lenka bisa terkena serangan jantung.

"Rinto, sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan dengan hubungan Ring-chan dan Akita-san," ujar Lenka mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa seenaknya mencampuri urusan mereka," desah Rinto.

"Kau benar, tapi aku ingin mereka segera berbaikan dan berteman lagi," ucap Lenka. "Apalagi mereka teman masa kecil," tambahnya.

Teman masa kecil ya, batin Rinto.

"Lenka, seandainya suatu saat aku ceroboh dan hampir tertabrak tapi Mikuo menolongku sampai dia meninggal demi menyematkanku. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Rinto, kenapa bicara begitu?!" seru Lenka kesal.

"Gomen. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba mengerti perasaan Suzune dan Nero," jawab Rinto lugas. "Jadi, apa kau akan membenciku karena gara-gara aku Mikuo meninggal?"

Lenka terdiam. Benar juga. Jika begitu, apa yang dirasakannya. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Nero.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci Rinto, karena Rinto juga orang yang berharga bagiku," jawab Lenka pada akhirnya

Rinto mangut-mangut mengerti. "Tapi aku pasti akan merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan temanku meninggal dan lebih buruknya lagi aku sudah membuat Lenka harus bersedih karena kehilangan Mikuo," ujar Rinto dengan ekpresi serius.

Ah, apa itu juga yang dirasakan oleh Ring, pikir Lenka. "Bukankah itu menyakitkan," ucap Lenka pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Menanggung rasa bersalah bukankah menyakitkan. Lagipula aku berpikir bahwa kematian itu adalah takdir seseorang yang tidak bisa dihindari. Daripada menangisi orang yang sudah pergi. Bukankah lebih baik kita saling melindungi satu sama lain. Lagipula aku yakin, Mikuo tidak mau hubungan kita rusak hanya karenanya. Dia tidak akan menolong Rinto saat itu hanya untuk bermusuhan denganku kan, dia pasti melakukannya karena percaya pada Rinto. Percaya bahwa seandainya dia pergi, Rinto akan selalu menjagaku," jelas Lenka panjang lebar. Tampak nafas Lenka sedikit terengah-engah. Sepertinya gadis itu terlalu menggebu-gebu waktu menjelaskannya.

Rinto terpengarah. Sudah lama Lenka tidak berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini padanya. Mungkin terakhir waktu kejadian di gudang dulu.

"Yah, kau benar. Dan aku yakin Nero juga berpikir begitu. Lagipula Nero tidak pernah membenci Suzune, begitupun sebaliknya, " terang Rinto. "Mungkin yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi rumit ini hanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala," tambah Rinto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau yakin, Rinto?" tanya Lenka masih ragu.

"Seratus persen yakin. Lagipula sebagai teman yang duduk di sebelah Nero. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali, aku melihatnya melirik ke arah Suzune. Dan aku rasa Suzune juga melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Rinto.

"Iya, kau benar. Ring-chan selalu melihat ke arah Nero waktu di kelas. Tapi saat aku tanya, dia selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa," dengus Lenka.

Tawa Rinto semakin menjadi. "Hahaha sama. Waktu aku bertanya pada Nero, dia juga mengatakan tidak apa-apa," ujarnya di sela tawanya.

"Rinto, ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa," ucap Lenka sweatdrop.

"Ah maaf, aku kelepasan," ucap Rinto. "Jadi bagaimana, apa kita masih harus menyatukan kedua orang bodoh ini," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja, demi kebaikan mereka dan Sakane-san juga," ujar Lenka seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sebagai ketua kelompok aku tetapkan besok kita pergi ke kampung halaman Nero dan Suzune. Aku yakin di sana pasti banyak jenis serangganya," ujar Rinto santai.

"APA?! BESOK?!" pekik Lenka kaget.

Rinto mengangguk lalu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tenang saja untuk akomodasi perjalanannya biar aku yang urus. Dan aku pastikan Nero dan Suzune ikut meski harus memaksanya sekalipun."

Lenka menghela napas panjang. Masalahnya bukan itu. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali. Lenka hanya bisa meringis. Lenka pikir hanya Mikuo yang suka seenaknya saja. Ternyata Rinto sama juga. Dasar anak orang kaya -_-

 **~Lovers~**

Sedangkan di tempat lain di waktu yang sama.

"HATSYII!"

"Mikuo-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaiko khawatir.

Mikuo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang menyebut-nyebut namaku dari tadi dan perasaanku tidak enak."

Kaiko semakin menatap cemas ke arah Mikuo.

"Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tak perlu khawatir," ucap Mikuo cepat tak mau sang pacar makin khawatir.

Kaiko mengangguk pelan. Belum sempat Kaiko menolehkan kepala ke depan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Kaiko awas!" seru Mikuo yang dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Kaiko sebelum terjatuh.

"Maaf... Kaiko!"

Kaiko langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"LUKI!" Meski cowok itu sedang memakai kacamata dan masker tapi Kaiko yakin seratus persen cowok yang menabraknya ini adalah Luki. MANTAN PACARNYA.

Tidak hanya Kaiko dan Luki saja yang terkejut. Tapi Gakuko dan Mikuo sama terkejutnya pula. Tiba-tiba saja memori mengenai kejadian satu bulan lalu yang bagai sinetron ftv itu kembali berputar lagi di kepala mereka.

Gakuko speechless. Dia ingat kalau dulu dia nembak Luki tanpa tahu kalau dia masih pacaran dengan Kaiko. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud jadi PHO disini.

Luki bingung. Merasa 'sedikit' bersalah karena dulu sudah menduakan dan mencampakkan(?) Kaiko.

Kaiko gusar. Tiba-tiba ingat dengan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Luki dulu padanya. Bisa dibilang Kaiko masih 'sedikit' kesal dengan Luki.

Dan Mikuo cengo. Dulu dia langsung main nyosor aja ke Kaiko yang notabennya baru putus dari Luki. Tidak. Sebenarnya dia sudah suka Kaiko sebelum mereka resmi putus.

Dan terjadilah momen akward di antara mereka berempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**

* * *

Audrey: Yuhuu! Udah dua tahun fic ini terbengkalai, dan udah dua tahun juga pair RP NeroRing belum jadian-jadian juga :(

Bella: Makasih loh buat salah satu reader yang ngebet pengen baca lanjutan fic ini. Dan maksa-maksa saya buat lanjutin XD

Meirin: Lanjutan fic ini atau lanjutan NeroRing?

Bella: Kayaknya lanjutan NeroRing. Tapi yang penting kita jadi ngelanjutin fic ini.

Audrey: Langsung aja ya ke balasan reviewnya! Buat Sakurai Yuichii Oliver dibikin kaya gitu cuma untuk kepentingan fic wkwk aslinya jangan ditanya dah. Dan Mikuo itu … apapun selain polos apalagi lugu! Wkwk. Makasih loh udah ripiu

Meirin: Buat anaracchi kenapa otakmu mikirnya kalau gak yaoi ya covernya … REVIEW FICNYA WOY!

Bella: Buat Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru akhirnya penantianmu setelah 2 tahun terbalaskan sudah. RintoLenka emang partner yang paling cocok buat jadi cupid atau yang lain! Makasih ya udah review

Audrey: Buat Oliver, gak usah kegeeran, itu cuma fic woy! Makasih dah review btw

Meirin: Buat Yona Asuna, gapapa pho kalau akhirnya Ring sama Nero wkwk. Iya kamu gak php tapi pho. udah lanjut ya ini. Makasih dah review

Bella: Buat Schlaf biar gak nyesek silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya, semoga gak nyesek lagi, atau tambah nyesek ya? Makasih dah follow dan review!

Audrey: Buat holla, kalau ngebosenin tp kok dibaca sampe akhir? Wkwk makasih dah review. Jangan cepuin alurnya ya!

Meirin: Buat Kurotori Rei, NeroRing for life wkwk. Gapapa MikuoKaiko mainstream yang penting aku tetep cinta. Makasih dah fav dan follow dan review ya!

Bella: Makasih semua yang udah review. Semoga kalian gak kapok ya udah ditinggal dua tahun dan semoga kalian mau review lagi

Audrey: Buat yang fav dan foll makasih loh. Sama yang udah baca tapi belum review juga makasih mungkin kalian sibuk hehe!

Meirin: Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

All: Byee!


End file.
